


In the Garden

by TheSongSmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it's sweet, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Art, M/M, Really Dean what is this outfit choice, This took a weird turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongSmith/pseuds/TheSongSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I stumbled across this art of Dean wearing overalls and gardening (by MiRta5-she's very talented!), and my imagination sort of went crazy. I don't know you guys, it just sort of happened. But it turned out kind of cute, so I figured someone might get a kick out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> So this picture kind of got stuck in my head, and I had a discussion with some friends about how it's possibly the most gay picture of Dean, despite him being both alone and mostly clothed, and then this happened. Title is from an old hymn by C. Austin Miles. Enjoy!

_I come to the garden alone,_   
_While the dew is still on the roses;_   
_And the voice I hear, falling on my ear,_   
_The Son of God discloses._

_And He walks with me, and He talks with me,_   
_And He tells me I am His own,_   
_And the joy we share as we tarry there,_   
_None other has ever known._

_I'd stay in the garden with Him_   
_Tho' the night around me be falling;_   
_But He bids me go; thro' the voice of woe,_   
_His voice to me is calling._

_ _

 

* * *

 

 

Humming Metallica softly under his breath, Dean is too involved with the rose bush in front of him to notice the soft rustling until it’s too late. He nearly jumps out of his skin at the low voice behind him, dropping the shears to the ground.

“Dean?”

Cas is staring at him with that vaguely puzzled look, his head tilted to one side while he waits for Dean to say something. “It’s, uh…not what it looks like…” he manages.

The angel surveys the garden, then takes in the denim overalls he’s wearing, finally ending at the forgotten pruning shears. “What is it then?” he asks slowly.

“It’s…uh…” Dean looks around, trying to come up with something to say. He briefly debates coming up with a lie about some human thing, but gives up on the idea quickly. “Alright, it’s exactly what it looks like,” he grumbles finally. “Just don’t tell Sam.”

“Why not?” Cas asks curiously.

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment. “Because it’s not…he doesn’t…just don’t, okay? I mean it. Not one word.” The angel gives a slight shrug, then sits down in the grass, watching Dean expectantly. “What are you doing?”

“You seemed rather busy,” Cas answers, as if this should be obvious. “By all means, continue your work.”

Dean blinks a few times, attempting to process this new turn of events. He waits, but Cas only stares back at him, so eventually he nods, picking up his tools from where he dropped them, trying to ignore the angel’s gaze on him, though he can feel it as he leans over the bush again.

After a long couple of minutes Cas makes a soft, thoughtful sound, and Dean turns just in time to catch him look up from…no, it couldn’t be. He’s just imaging things now. “What was that?” he asks instead.

“Nothing, Dean,” Cas answers. “I’m only occupying myself with my thoughts.”

Dean curses under his breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead and going back to ignoring him until he speaks up again. “That seems like a rather heavy fabric for this heat,” Cas muses casually a few minutes later.

“Says the guy wearing sixteen layers of clothing,” he shoots back.

An odd little snort escapes the angel. “Well, I only mention it because you seem to be rather sweaty. I thought perhaps you’d be more comfortable if you took it off.”

Okay, now he’s definitely imagining things. Cas did not just attempt to use the _it’s getting hot in here so take off all your clothes_ line on him, right? Just to be sure he turns to look, and again catches the angel’s eyes flick up to meet his. This time there’s definitely a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth as the angel arches one eyebrow at him.

“Well…I can’t just take it off. I don’t have other clothes…under these clothes…because…these are my clothes.” _Wow, that was smooth, Dean._

Cas nods as if this reasoning makes sense. “I see. So it’s against the rules of this place to remove your clothing?”

Dean turns away from him again to hide the redness creeping into his cheeks, a little too much to blame it on the heat. “No, not exactly…it’s more of a personal rule. I don’t strip in front of company.”

The angel makes another thoughtful sound. “That’s a shame,” he says after a moment.

This time Dean can’t help but whirl around, and he definitely catches Cas’ eyes lingering, though his expression remains serious as ever. “Are you…checking out my ass?” he blurts out.

Cas tilts his head to the side again, frowning in concentration as if Dean’s just asked him about world peace. “Yes,” he says finally. “I am.”

Dean stares at him for a moment, not really having a response for that. The first thing that comes out is “Why?”

Cas actually rolls his eyes, and the movement is so human that, under normal circumstances, Dean would laugh. “Because I find you attractive, Dean. I thought that would’ve been obvious.”

“You…what?” he responds after a minute.

Cas stands, brushing himself off before taking the few steps over to him. He pauses, searching his expression for a moment before leaning in to kiss him softly, ignoring the shocked hitch of Dean’s breath. When he pulls away there’s a satisfied grin on his face as he waits patiently.

It takes a minute before Dean remembers to breathe again, and the only response his brain can come up with is “Oh.”

“Oh?” Cas asks.

Dean swallows hard, briefly debating his options before he gives a short nod. “Yeah, okay.” He ignores Cas’ laughter in favor of pulling him closer and kissing him again.

When they break apart Cas looks around again, then turns back to Dean, his eyes widening. “Oh. I think I understand now.”

“Understand what?” Dean asks, puzzled.

The angel makes a vague motion around them. “You do not want Sam to know about this, because you’re afraid that if he finds out he’ll know about your homosexual feelings.” He pauses for a moment. “Though, I believe now there may be a slightly higher chance of him finding out.”

Dean just stares at him, shaking his head slowly before a grin slips over his face. “Hey Cas? If I kissed you again, would you shut the fuck up?”

Cas considers it. “Yes, I believe so.”

“Good. Let’s do that then.”

“Agreed.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dean wakes with a pleasant feeling curling in his stomach, a warm palm smoothing down his side.

“Dean?”

Slowly, it dawns on him that he’s not alone, and he jolts awake, heart racing as his eyes meet a concerned blue. “Cas…?”

“My apologies if I startled you. You were mumbling in your sleep.”

Dean sighs, sinking back against the pillows. “Oh. Sorry.” A sudden horrible thought occurs to him, and he cautiously looks up. “Hey, you didn’t…?”

Cas’ brow furrows, his head tilting to the side. “Didn’t what, Dean?”

“Nothing…” Dean mumbles, steadfastly ignoring the strange pang of disappointment that runs through him. “Forget it. I’m just…tired.” He turns away from the intense stare, burying his face in the pillow to hide the pain he’s too fuzzy to hide.

It’s quiet for a minute, and then there’s a soft shuffling beside him. “Dean?”

Dean takes a deep breath, smoothing his expression before turning to look at him. “Yeah?” Cas stares at him for a long moment before suddenly leaning in, pressing their lips together softly. He slowly pulls back a few inches, watching Dean’s expression hesitantly. Dean stares at him, wide-eyed. “Am I…still dreaming?” he murmurs.

“Not as far as I know,” Cas answers, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “Though, I’m not sure we can ever be entirely sure.” He pauses, his thumb tracing softly under Dean’s bottom lip. “But…I rather hope this is more than a dream.”

Slowly, Dean grins, nodding. “You know something? Me too.” Cautiously, he reaches out, stroking lightly along Cas’ jaw before pulling him in again. Cas makes a small, surprised sound, pressing closer. When Dean pulls away he rests his forehead under Cas’ collarbone, panting softly as his mind spins. “Cas…” he whispers, unable to hide the tremor of fear in his voice. “I…we can’t do this.”

Cas pauses, running a hand through his hair and kissing his forehead softly. “We can,” he says softly. “But we don’t have to. Not if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Dean squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, then glances up, and Cas frowns slightly at the terror in his gaze. “I mean I don’t…I don’t really know how to do this. I’ve never done this, you know? I mean, sex, sure, but…you’re important.”

“What are you afraid of, Dean?” he asks curiously.

Dean takes a shaky breath. “I just…what are we supposed to do? Just…pretend we’re normal? Like…go on dates, and…cuddle, and…hold hands? Give each other Valentine’s day cards?”

“Is that what you want?” Cas asks.

Dean hesitates. “Yeah. I think it is,” he admits quietly. “I think I really want it. But I don’t know how this works, Cas, I…what if I can’t do this? What if I ruin everything?”

Cas smiles, gently raising his chin until he looks up. “I don’t think either of us are very experienced in this department. But you’re not going to ruin anything, Dean. After all this time, what do you think you could possibly do to drive me away now?”

“Something,” Dean mumbles. “I don’t get to keep the good things. I never do.”

Cas shushes him softly, brushing his hair back. “I’m not going anywhere. Okay? But I understand your concerns about this being…new. I have a proposition.”

Dean looks at him curiously, expression hopeful. “Yeah?”

“We could always start small,” he suggests. “See how it goes from there? For example, the…cuddling and…hand holding sound pleasant.”

Slowly, a smile slips across Dean’s face. “I think I could handle that. But I’d like to make an exception.” Cas raises an eyebrow at him. “I think I’d like to kiss you more, if that’s alright.”

Cas chuckles, nodding. “Fair point. On one condition.”

“And what’s that?” Dean asks.

Cas smirks. “Promise me you won’t ever wear that strange denim outfit. I don’t believe it really suits your style.”

Dean laughs, smacking the back of his head lightly before gripping the front of his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. “Shut up, will you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was weird. Remember to leave me a comment if you liked it, I love reading them :)  
> Original art posting can be found here: http://mirta5.deviantart.com/art/Gardener-575887606
> 
> Love,  
> TheSongSmith


End file.
